


Gliding on the Wind

by Lazchan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment to relax between old friends...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gliding on the Wind

"You're a bit different, Tsukki." Yamaguchi observed his friend from over the top of his textbook, watching him. "Ever since you really started talking to those players from Fukurodani and Nekoma." It wasn't a bad thing, not really—Tsukki seemed to be enjoying volleyball more, at that was important.

 

Tsukishima pushed his glasses up with the tips of his fingers, expression not changing a whit. "I had no idea they managed to change me so drastically that you had to say something about it." However, he put his book to the side and sighed. "You wouldn't bring it up if you weren't stupidly excited about it, however."

 

"I'm not like the idiots," Yamaguchi protested, sitting up straight at the implied insult. "I … I just- I know you, Tsukki and I've never seen you actually… actually get so into volleyball before and—" He made a face; he knew _why_ and it wasn't something he brought up. Rubbing at the bridge of his nose, he tried to explain without earning a well-placed insult.

 

"Yes, yes—we're friends from long ago when I stepped in from having you get beaten up." Tsukki's smirk was razor-thin and dreadfully amused and Yamaguchi had no qualms in smacking Tsukki for the look _and_ the reminder of their first meeting. "Just because I don't want the shrimp to win when he's all over the place, doesn't mean that I'm going to exert myself in practice like you've been doing."

 

Yamaguchi flushed; so what if he wanted to get better?  Even with Tsukki not caring, he was still better than Yamaguchi and _he_ wasn't going to admit he followed his friend into volleyball, even past the time it was a kid sport to pass the time. "But you have been," he insisted. "You're actually competing with Hinata now—" _And wasn’t a sight all in its own; Hinata actually stupid as always over it, but excited-stupid that Tsukki was showing energy and not mad at all that Tsukki actually beat him at anything._

 

"Not like there's much competition there." Tsukki snorted and picked up his book again, shaking his head. "Stop talking so much about volleyball, Yamaguchi. Focus on studying instead—that's why you're here, right?" He raised his eyebrows over his glasses and there was a faint hint of his smirk along with the question and Yamaguchi shrugged and settled closer to Tsukishima.

 

"Well, it certainly isn't for the stimulating conversation," he muttered and he was rewarded with Tsukki's grin, so often unseen by others that the entire team went into shock if they saw so much as even a hint of it.

 

"You just keep telling yourself that," Tsukki reached down and grabbed the pencil that had fallen next to Yamaguchi's hand and his fingers brushed over his for the slightest of moments. "At least you have something in your head besides bouncing balls. Try talking about that instead of my apparent miraculous change into a dedicated team member."

 

"Fine, fine," Yamaguchi rolled his eyes and pointed to the section of text they were studying. "Try and make sense of that so you can lord it over our idiot team members."

 

"Even our elders?" Tsukki smirked.

 

Yamaguchi grinned back at him. "Most especially them." He realized long ago it was fun, to tease like this and he was almost positive it was Tsukki's influence on him. He didn't mind at all and instead he and Tsukki exchanged insults that they could use to take their teammates off guard.

 


End file.
